


Личный минус

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Донна всеми силами пытается убедить его в том, что быть отцом почётно, важно и нужно.





	Личный минус

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2\. Посвящается KarinaBai. Да, тебе по-прежнему летят все фики, написанные мною в этом фандоме, прости ♥

— Джен­ни? Как те­бе имя «Джен­ни»?  
  
За­ливис­тый де­вичий смех раз­ле­та­ет­ся ко­ридо­ром:  
  
— Джен­ни? Мне нра­вит­ся!  
  
— А ты что ска­жешь? Те­бе нра­вит­ся, па­паша?  
  
Из­дёвку Дон­ны лег­ко про­пус­тить ми­мо ушей: Док­тор слиш­ком ув­ле­чён раз­гля­дыва­ни­ем за­тыл­ка бе­локу­рой де­вицы, ко­торая яв­ля­ет­ся его до­черью, что­бы от­вле­кать­ся на бес­смыс­ленные, по сво­ей су­ти, раз­го­воры. Джен­ни — как с лёг­кой ру­ки Дон­ны те­перь зо­вут де­вуш­ку — аб­со­лют­но не об­ре­мене­на пра­вила­ми при­личия или по­пыт­ка­ми прив­нести хоть ка­кую-ни­будь яс­ность в собс­твен­ную жизнь. Без­за­бот­но ос­матри­ва­ясь по сто­ронам, она не за­быва­ет дер­жать осан­ку и че­канить шаг. Сом­не­ний нет, Джен­ни — сол­дат, о чём Док­тор тут же на­поми­на­ет и Дон­не, и всем ок­ру­жа­ющим, де­лови­то под­черки­вая своё без­разли­чие к её даль­ней­шей судь­бе и яко­бы неп­ри­час­тность к её… рож­де­нию. Он бы и прав­да рад был ос­тать­ся не у дел, да толь­ко вот да­же сам не мо­жет по­вер­нуть вре­мя вспять. Джен­ни те­перь фик­си­рован­ная точ­ка в ис­то­рии, её не­воз­можно прос­то так сте­реть. Хо­тя на са­мом де­ле её не дол­жно су­щес­тво­вать, ни­кому ведь не под си­лу зас­та­вить По­вели­теля Вре­мени за­чать ре­бён­ка без его сог­ла­сия. И здесь Док­то­ру при­ходит­ся приз­нать, что ис­поль­зу­емая людь­ми на этой пла­нете стра­тегия «сна­чала дей­ствуй, а пос­ле объ­яс­няй» име­ет как свои плю­сы, так и, бес­спор­но, ми­нусы.  
  
Его лич­ный ми­нус те­перь от­зы­ва­ет­ся на ду­рац­кое, ес­ли по­раз­мыслить, имя «Джен­ни».  
  
Впро­чем, Дон­на все­ми си­лами пы­та­ет­ся убе­дить его в том, что быть от­цом по­чёт­но, важ­но и нуж­но. Он по­жима­ет пле­чами, от­ма­хива­ет­ся, яко­бы про­яв­ляя не­дюжин­ный ин­те­рес к проб­ле­ме вой­ны по­коле­ний, что ца­рит в этом нез­на­комом ему ми­ре, а сам сно­ва и сно­ва сколь­зит взгля­дом по то­чёной фи­гур­ке. Джен­ни же, да­же не ви­дя, что он смот­рит, всё рав­но под­би­ра­ет­ся, на­чина­ет дер­зить ещё боль­ше, не­лов­ко дёр­га­ет пле­чом, слов­но ста­ра­ясь ски­нуть не­нуж­ный груз. Она ра­бота­ет как маг­нит на­обо­рот — не при­тяги­ва­ет, лишь от­талки­ва­ет, за­зыва­ет дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше. И хо­тя Док­тор пы­та­ет­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на пла­не даль­ней­ших дей­ствий, ему слож­но сох­ра­нять спо­кой­ствие.  
  
На зад­ворках соз­на­ния ра­неной пти­цей бь­ёт­ся су­мас­шедшая мысль: «Она слиш­ком по­хожа, слиш­ком по­хожа», но Док­тор уп­ря­мо за­тал­ки­ва­ет эти сло­ва ещё даль­ше, что­бы не ви­деть, не слы­шать, не при­нимать это как прав­ду. А ми­роз­да­ние буд­то из­де­ва­ет­ся — при­казом ко­ман­ду­юще­го Джен­ни от­да­ют им с Дон­ной на по­руки, за­пира­ют всех вмес­те в тю­рем­ной ка­мере, буд­то Док­то­ру и без это­го не хва­тало от­вле­ка­ющих фак­то­ров. Как ни стран­но, Джен­ни не выг­ля­дит осо­бо расс­тро­ен­ной сло­жив­шей­ся си­ту­аци­ей, толь­ко за­гадоч­но при­щури­ва­ет­ся, ме­ряя взгля­дом, за­да­ёт слиш­ком лич­ные воп­ро­сы, дви­га­ет­ся по собс­твен­ной ор­би­те Док­то­ра так гра­ци­оз­но, слов­но пол­жизни от­да­ла тан­це­валь­но­му ис­кусс­тву, а ещё смеш­но мор­щит нос, ког­да Док­тор го­ворит не то, че­го она от не­го ожи­да­ет. Док­тор впо­луха прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к рас­сужде­ни­ям Дон­ны о циф­рах, а сам… Сам ду­шит в се­бе лю­бой на­мёк на то, что…  
  
—…па­пуля? — Джен­ни от­кро­вен­но сме­ёт­ся над ним, за­давая оче­ред­ной воп­рос с под­во­хом, но Док­тор не слы­шит.  
  
Он и ви­дит-то пе­ред со­бой не Джен­ни, он ви­дит пе­ред со­бой Ро­зу, вер­нее, её от­го­лосок — об­раз, ко­торый впол­не мог бы сой­ти за их об­щую дочь, не унич­тожь он все воз­можнос­ти к это­му собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками. Впро­чем, в этом он всег­да был мас­так, не­чего и сом­не­вать­ся. Док­тор не уме­ет де­лать ни­чего луч­ше, чем раз­ру­шать свою же жизнь. Се­кун­да за се­кун­дой, час за ча­сом, сто­летие за сто­лети­ем…  
  
— Док­тор? — Дон­на обес­по­ко­ен­но сжи­ма­ет его за­пястье, пы­та­ясь заг­ля­нуть в гла­за. — Ты всё ещё с на­ми?  
  
Из-за её пле­ча выг­ля­дыва­ет Джен­ни, вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­вая его, слов­но пы­та­ясь в од­но­часье раз­га­дать все его сек­ре­ты.  
  
— С ва­ми, да, — поч­ти об­легчён­но вы­дыха­ет Док­тор, а че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­чина­ет бой­ко опи­сывать свой план по спа­сению пла­неты и со­тен жиз­ней.  
  
Он зна­ет, что Дон­на пос­ле­ду­ет за ним бес­пре­кос­ловно, а вот Джен­ни мо­жет стать оче­ред­ной проб­ле­мой, да толь­ко… Толь­ко внут­ри что-то жжёт­ся и ко­лет­ся, не раз­ре­шая наз­вать Джен­ни проб­ле­мой вслух. Что бы ни про­изош­ло, она его дочь, его плоть и его кровь, ещё од­на из По­вели­телей Вре­мени, как бы глу­по это ни зву­чало.  
  
Слов­но чи­тая его мыс­ли, Джен­ни вски­дыва­ет бровь и наг­ло ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
Нес­мотря на яв­ный вы­зов в её взгля­де, Док­тор чувс­тву­ет, как в гру­ди раз­ли­ва­ет­ся теп­ло.  
  
Джен­ни дей­стви­тель­но по­хожа на не­го и дей­стви­тель­но до бо­ли на­поми­на­ет ему Ро­зу. Толь­ко вот не­зада­ча — Ро­зы боль­ше нет в этом ми­ре, за­то… За­то те­перь есть Джен­ни. Джен­ни, ко­торая в пер­вую оче­редь ос­та­ёт­ся лич­ностью, име­ющей своё мне­ние, и ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, со­бира­ет­ся бро­сить все свои си­лы на по­мощь ему. Док­тор не сдер­жи­ва­ет са­модо­воль­но­го хмы­канья и воз­вра­ща­ет ей от­ветную улыб­ку.  
  
Впол­не воз­можно, ему сто­ит за­думать­ся над про­цен­том собс­твен­ной неп­ри­час­тнос­ти к её… соз­да­нию.  
  
Он обя­затель­но сде­ла­ет это, как толь­ко они вы­берут­ся от­сю­да и ос­та­новят ни­кому не нуж­ное кро­воп­ро­литие.  
  
В том, что ос­та­новить его по­лучит­ся, Док­тор да­же не сом­не­ва­ет­ся.


End file.
